


[podfic] Felt Such a Shaking

by Betty, reena_jenkins, Zee (orphan_account)



Series: Alt-country [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Co-written with Zee. 'Pointless schmoop occasionally interrupted by porn' sounds weird, so this is an 'interlude.' 5,709 words.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Felt Such a Shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Felt Such a Shaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty), [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, Underage Sex, Sex Toys, Masturbation, Food Play, Schmoop, Established Relationship, Part 3 of the series Alt-country   
****

**Length:**  00:49:50  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(DCU\)%20_Felt%20Such%20a%20Shaking_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
